Angel
by Cambio
Summary: Tamaki es enviado al mundo de los vivos para evitar la muerte de una hermosa muchacha...se le esta prohibido tener relaciones amorosas con los humanos.. Tamaki X Haruhi Lean porfa! Capitulo 4! Disculpen la tardanza!"Te conozco Haruhi.."
1. Mision

_**Capitulo 1**_

Miro hacia todos lados y veo a las mismas personas de siempre parecen tranquilas, me gustaría ser como ellas pero hay algo en mi que me deja inquieto, algo que me presiona el pecho y un nudo en mi garganta no desapareciera, pero me pregunto que es esta sensación? Deje de sentir algo como esto hace mucho tiempo por lo que me han dicho. Escucho que gritan mi nombre y así es, la persona que se acercó a mi cuando por primera vez llegue a este lugar tan extraño…El cielo.

Observando a las personas nuevamente? Tamaki? –dijo mi mejor amigo de pelo negro con lentes, su nombre es Kyouya, el es muy serio pero es una buena persona o si no, no estaría aquí.

Si…que no se aburren de no hacer nada? –pregunte sonríete y mi querido amigo me regreso la sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes, luego me tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarme a una gran casa donde se encontraban todos los Ángeles encargados de misiones- Porque me trajiste aquí? –Mi amigo solo me sonrió para luego quedarse junto a mi-

Tamaki…hemos tomado la decisión de darte una misión…pero no lo tomes como un juego. Esta será tu primera misión mas importante que te asignaremos…-Mire a mis superiores con seriedad, estaba dispuesto a tomar la misión que fuera. No se porque pero ese deseo de ir al mundo de los vivos estaba apoderándose de mi- Espero que tomes esta misión con responsabilidad…se te esta prohibido tener algún tipo de relación amorosa con los humanos…queda claro? – Yo solo asentí con seguridad, mi amigo Kyouya me sonrió y me entrego unos documentos que contenían los datos de la persona que debía ayudar, me quede sorprendido por tan belleza que vi por la foto de aquella persona-

Has todo tu esfuerzo…Su nombre es Haruhi , perdió a su madre hace unos años atrás y ahora perdió algo muy preciado su novio...Fue asesinado hace unos meses atrás…no falles…- Solo asentí y mis superiores me miraron, de repente aparecí recostado en una cama de un departamento en el mueble que estaba junto a mi cama pude ver una nota la tome entre mis manos y comencé a leerla-

_" No pierdas el tiempo solo tendrás Un mes y 5 días para hacer tu trabajo…Confiamos en ti…No nos decepciones. Ella merece vivir…  
Kyouya"_

Deje la nota a un lado y mire a mi alrededor, de verdad esto era el mundo de los humanos? Me levante con cuidado y camine hacia una habitación donde encontré algo que todos los humanos llaman tina, me bañe y fui hacia el closet y me vestí. Salí del departamento y camine por las calles y mirando hacia todos lados sorprendido por tantos edificios sin darme cuenta choque con una muchacha, ambos caímos al suelo. Sentí que algunas partes de mi cuerpo me dolían, ya había olvidado que era esa sensación. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a una muchacha de pelo castaño corto y ojos verdaderamente hermosos.

Discúlpeme...debí fijarme por donde iba –me hablo la castaña levantándose y lidiándose la ropa con sus manos. Tengo una sensación de haberla visto antes…pero en donde?...la castaña me miro como bicho raro y yo solo sonreí- Bueno…Perdón…Hasta luego…-estaba paralizado y no sabia el porque, me quede mirando a la castaña mientras se marchaba, rápidamente regrese al departamento y mire mis documentos que mis superiores me entregaron, vi la foto de la muchacha y quede impactado…era ella…y yo no la reconocí! Sentí rabia de mi mismo que empecé a despeinarme por la rabia que tenia hasta que me detuve y mire por la ventana.-….Haruhi….Te ayudare..

_  
_

**_CONTINUARA...DEJEN REVIEWS!_**


	2. Empezando

**_Capitulo 2_**

Miraba desde mi ventana el sol que brillaba con intensidad por un momento y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia los documentos, comencé a leerlos completamente y me sorprendí mucho al leer un anuncio con letras gigantes que no había notado.

" _Estudiante de segundo año del gran Instituto Ouran, horario de clases de las 1:00 pm – 5:00pm_"

Me levante demasiado alterado que busque entre mis cosas un reloj y marcaban las 1:45 pm – Dios! Estoy atrasado!! – grite fuertemente que todos pudieron escuchar mi grito, busque mi uniforme y me lo puse, tome un bolso y lo llene de cuadernos y lápices, Salí corriendo del departamento nuevamente , no me di cuenta de los autos solo escuchaba los insultos que me decían y las bocinas que se escuchaban, valla...Si tuviera la capacidad que tenia antes de que la gente me traspasará tendría mucha suerte y nada me importaría, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que debo cuidarme a toda costa como también debo cuidar a aquella muchacha. Al llegar al instituto me sorprendí por su gran tamaño y las hermosas fuentes que tenia, entre con timidez y mas calmado ya que me di cuenta que estaban en receso, aun así me perdí la clase anterior. Giro mi rostro hacia un lado y veo a muchas muchachas que rodeaban a dos muchachos idénticos, me sorprendí mas al verlos hablar ya que lo hacían al mismo tiempo y los mismos gestos, no quitaba mi vista de ellos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los estaba observando hace un tiempo y yo solo me limite a bajar rápidamente mi cabeza avergonzado, pero me sonroje mucho mas cuando siento que ellos se habían acercado a mi y me tocaban los hombros

Valla…debes ser nuevo verdad? –Me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- De donde eres?..-Comencé a ponerme nervioso no sabia mucho de este mundo pero recordé las conversaciones que tenia con Kyouya sobre el mundo de los humanos-

De Francia…-Dije con timidez y mas sonrojado a la vez, los gemelos me miraban como bicho raro, sentía que mis piernas temblaban y que comenzaba a sudar de lo nervioso que estaba. De repente siento como alguien se lanzaba sobre mi y se sostenía de mi cuello, pude ver a un muchacho de pelo rubio, me preguntaba que hacia un niño en un instituto pero aun así, decidí no preguntar y saludar normalmente- Hola amiguito –sonreí y lo puse en el suelo suavemente y mire hacia todos lados, comencé a caminar pero los gemelos me tomaron por ambos brazos y me arrastraron a un salón y me sentaron en una silla, yo solo los mire confundido pero ellos parecían serios y cada vez acercaban sus rostros al mío- q-que pasa? –Tartamudie-

Eres nuevo y los nuevos empiezan de abajo…te recomiendo que traigas un uniforme extra para cambiarte porque te ensuciaras demasiado –los gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo y le entregaron una escoba , un balde con agua y algunos pañuelos- Este salón lo ocuparemos para nuestros beneficios y tu serás nuestro sirviente..-sonrieron fríamente y se marcharon a su salón de clases que les correspondía.-

Por mi parte me quede ahí parado mirando la puerta del salón y di un leve suspiro, prepare las cosas y comencé a limpiar. En el cielo no se hacen estas cosas pero como dijeron mis superiores, debo acostumbrarme a este mundo para avanzar rápido con mi misión. Escucho que la puerta se abre lentamente, levanto mi mirada y la veo, a ella, a aquella muchacha…comencé a temblar y a sudar, no se porque, jamás había sentido esta sensación antes

Disculpa? Que haces? –la muchacha me sonrió y se acerco a mi, me sorprendí de ver su sonrisa a pesar de lo difícil que es su vida por la perdida de las personas que mas quería en la vida. Solo me limite a mirarla a los ojos tiernamente y sin darme cuenta una de mis manos avanzaba al rostro de la muchacha, para luego acariciar suavemente una de sus mejillas. Sentía como Haruhi me miraba confundida pero a la vez me sonreía, valla…esta sensación que te tiemblan las piernas y se siente ese calor por dentro es realmente increíble a la vez molesto.- No me has respondido – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi y no apartaba su mirada en mi, mientras reía levemente, excelente, lo único que faltaba , que la persona que debo ayudar crea que soy un tonto-

Si, lo lamento señorita, mi nombre es Tamaki –Hice una reverencia apresurada mientras mis nervios se apoderaban de mi, pero luego sentía como la mano de aquella muchacha se posaba en unos de mis hombros-

Mi nombre es Haruhi…puedo hacerte una pregunta? –yo solo asentí mientras la miraba fijamente- como supiste que era mujer?

Es verdad, al mirarla detenidamente me di cuenta que llevaba uniforme de Hombre, y es ahí cuando comencé a ponerme mas nervioso de lo que estaba, debía inventar una excusa rápidamente para liberarme de esta….BINGO! ya se me había ocurrido algo

Es que la otra vez cuando caminaba choque contigo y te vi Con vestido, entonces te pude reconocer ahora…-respondí nerviosamente, pero mis nervios desaparecieron al ver que la muchacha asintió sonriendo-

Ahora respóndeme…que haces?

Dicen que como soy nuevo…debo empezar de abajo, así que estoy limpiando este salón…-la mire a los ojos con seguridad, note que ella me miraba tiernamente pero no entendía el porque-

Con que Hikaru y Kaoru te están obligando hacer esto…tranquilo, yo hablare con ellos para que no sigas con esto…ellos dos siempre andan molestando a los nuevo pero luego cuando te conocen bien…son muy agradables…-Se volteo y comenzó a caminar a la salida pero se resbalo con el agua que había en el piso, Me acerque rápidamente donde ella, mientras me sentía muy apenado por todo, ya que fue mi culpa…de no limpiar bien el piso-

Discúlpame por favor, fue todo mi culpa…-la tome un poco entre mis brazos y la mire a los ojos, mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Me quede un momento en silencio, esos ojos lo había visto antes…pero mucho antes…no estoy seguro…pero de nuevo esa sensación de calor estaba en mi pecho…pero había algo distinto…sentía como que quería golpear a esta muchacha….pero no entendía porque….P**ERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY SINTIENDO?!**

No te preocupes…-se levanto con cuidado y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y salio del salón, me quede ahí arrodillado en el suelo y mire mis manos….necesito ayuda…**NO!** En que estoy pensando, esta misión es mía…y lograre hacerlo solo….pero desearía…saber que son todos estos sentimientos?. Me toque la cabeza levemente y cerré mis ojos, pero al hacerlo un recuerdo paso en mi mente…como un video.

**CONTINUARA………………DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Aunque las estrellas no brillen

**Capitulo 3**

**_Flash Back_**

Quieres un helado? –Veía como sonreía un niño pequeño tomándole una mano a una muchacha- mis padres me dieron dinero para pagarlo

Si! De chocolate! –la pequeña saltaba muy contenta mientras ambos comenzaban a correr hacia el puesto de chocolate, cuando ya compraron sus helados comenzaron a caminar hacia un lugar donde habían unos columpios. Miraba con atención…aquellos niños se sentaron, al parecer el pequeño muchacho no quitaba la vista de la niña mientras su helado se derretía, reí un poco en silencio, pero la verdad…es que me preguntaba quienes eran ellos? .

Muchas gracias por el helado…-la pequeña le beso la mejilla al niño haciendo que se sonrojara y esta, rió divertida…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme a los gemelos mirándome extrañamente, sacudí un poco mi cabeza levemente y me levante con cuidado. Dirigí mi mirada hacia los gemelos y sonreí tiernamente, aquellos se acercaron a mí y levantaron la cubeta y la escoba que estaban tiradas en el piso y me miraron nuevamente, para luego irse rápidamente…

Crees que….-Kaoru miro a su hermano mayor mientras que el suspiraba-

No estoy seguro y no me importa…-Hikaru miro hacia el frente y Kaoru también para luego ir a sus clases que les correspondían-

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería me sorprendí por lo grande que era, note como algunas muchachas me miraban mientras sonreían y comentaban cosas, me sentí confundido, que estarían diciendo de mi? Soy torpe? Soy raro?. Solo suspire al fin y al cabo tengo mis asuntos que preocuparme que estar al pendiente de lo que dicen de mi. Fui hacia una de las mesas que había y me senté, comencé a revisar mi mochila y encontré un paquete de galletas de chocolate, sonreí aliviado y comencé a comerlas. Sentí como alguien me tocaba los hombros de una manera extraña que llegue a ahogarme con las galletas, comencé a toser mientras me golpeaba el pecho, aquella persona que me había asustado me ofreció un baso con agua y sin dudarlo comencé a beberlo para luego suspirar aliviado, levante me mirada y la vi…a ella…

Perdóname, no fue mi intención asustarte…-me sonrió apenada mientras me acariciaba mi cabello suavemente, la mire con una sonrisa mientras un impulso me hizo tomar su bandeja de comida y dejarla en la mesa, dirigirme a la silla y alejarla de la mesa para que ella tomara asiento, no entendía porque fue todo esto…pero no me queje, ya que ella me sonrió tiernamente mientras me daba las gracias y se sentaba, me dirigí nuevamente a mi asiento y la mire, mientras ella hacia lo mismo…

Solo eso vas a comer? –miro su comida para luego tomar su postre y entregármelo junto con una cuchara, le sonreí agradecido mientras notaba como ella se sonrojaba y a la vez sonreía.

Estas estudiando para ser abogada cierto? –la mire con una sonrisa mientras probaba el postre, ella me miro sorprendida para luego sonreírme y mirar su comida.

Si…Seré la mejor abogada….al igual que mama….

Tenlo por seguro….Cuando uno tiene un sueño por cumplir…hay que esforzarse para lograrlo…y veo que tu te estas esforzando…eh escuchado que estudias mucho…-le sonreía, todo lo que me dijo Kyouya me ayudaría mucho para acercarme mas a ella…

Te gustaría hoy dar un paseo por la ciudad?

Claro –sonreí felizmente y ella me entrego su dirección, a las 8:00pm debía buscarla a su casa. Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que alfil termino, Salí del instituto para luego irme a mi departamento, entre y estire los brazos, mire hacia la ventana y sonreí no lose porque pero estaba feliz…me dirigí al baño para ducharme y luego me cambie de ropa. Salí del departamento y comencé a caminar por las calles buscando la dirección hasta que la encontré, subí las escaleras y toque el timbre, sentí como la puerta se habría dejando ver a la muchacha, se veía mucho mas distinta que en el instituto…Mucho mas hermosa…

Nos vamos? –Me sonrió y yo solo asentí, bajamos las escaleras y comenzamos a caminar, ya era de noche y me dedique a mirar las estrellas mientras caminábamos pero sentí como ella me tomaba la mano, me sonroje levemente y la mire, ella me sonrió mientras se pegaba mas a mi, yo no entendía pero puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para que estuviera mas pegada a mi…allí estaba otra vez…ese calor dentro de mi que me quemaba lentamente….- Este es mi lugar favorito…-dijo ella mientras sonreía, mire hacia el lugar y era un parque, era el mismo lugar que vi en el recuerdo!, me sorprendí mucho hasta que sentí como la muchacha me jalaba hacia el parque y nos sentábamos en unos columpios, ella se comenzaba a balancear , no quite mi mirada de ella…ya no estaba ese calor dentro de mi….ahora sentía un profundo vació dentro de mi…- Mira…las estrellas brillan mucho mas que otras veces…-Dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo oscuro para ver las estrellas, era cierto brillaban mucho mas y eso me hizo sonreír, recordé un comentario que me había dicho Kyouya cuando estaba en el cielo…-

Sabes? Cuando las estrellas brillan con intensidad significa que las almas que están en otro mundo están felices…y observan el mundo desde las estrellas…-Sonreí y cerré un poco mis ojos, sentía como la mirada de Haruhi estaba en mi, abrí mis ojos para mirarla y ella me sonrió-…

Enserio?...

Si…Las personas que mas amamos y que ya no están con nosotros nos cuidan y nos observan siempre…incluso cuando no hay estrellas que brillen…-Sonreí mucho mas y mire hacia las estrellas nuevamente, hasta que escuche a Haruhi cantar una canción y la mire discretamente…esa canción la conocía, aunque no sabia porque…pero comencé a silbarla.

_ Tú puedes ayudarme a olvidar el dolor  
Deja deshacerme de estas lágrimas  
Déjame solo estar contigo_

_ Tú eres mi salvador otra vez  
Tú eres mi ángel_

-Sentí como que mis ojos estaban mojados, para luego sentir como Haruhi dejaba de cantar para mirarme y secarme las lagrimas…le tome la mano suavemente con la cual estaba limpiando mis lagrimas…la mire mientras lagrimas aun salían de mis ojos….y la abrase con fuerza…y volví a cerrar mis ojos….-

Tamaki…no llores…-me susurro dulcemente y acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad-…Sea cual sea tu razón para estar así…no llores…al menos no frente mió…por favor…las lagrimas son lo menos que quiero ver por el resto de mi vida….-sentí como ella me abrazaba mas y yo correspondí el abrazo…y acaricie su cabello suavemente tal como lo hacia ella…

Haruhi…-murmure levemente pero ella no podía escucharme-…_nunca te lo perdonare_…-no se porque…pero ese deseo de decir esas palabras…eran mas grandes que no pude aguantarme…-

**CONTINUARA…..DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	4. Haruhi te conozco

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a caminarhacia algun lugar me preguntaba porque sentía tantas cosas…miedo…rabia…felicidad con aquella muchacha…es cierto, Haruhi me hace sentir de una manera extraña, en el otro mundo no sientes nada.

Que te pasa?...estas muy callado…-Al escucharla me sorprendí un poco y la mire, le sonreí tiernamente, note como ella se ponía roja, me pregunto…¿Por qué?-

Quiero preguntarte algo…-Haruhi asintió- Te ah pasado algo…tan horrible para desear la muerte? –Pude apreciar como las manos de ella comenzaban a temblar, se las tome y la mire a los ojos- Si no quieres hablar…esta bien, entiendo

…El deseo de morir se hizo tan presente desde ese estupido día…no por mi novio…lo quería, pero no como yo pensaba…yo ame a una sola persona en toda mi vida…y cuando me di cuenta…fue demasiado tarde

Te engaño?

No…-Los ojos de Haruhi se llenaron de lagrimas, sentí un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho, la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude-…El murió –Mi sorpresa fue mas grande aun, no me habían dado información de otra muerte en la vida de esta hermosa muchacha...- Y fue por mi culpa…

**Flash Back**

Veo la ciudad…esta lloviendo y miro hacia todos lados, logre ver a Haruhi…algo no esta bien, esta persiguiendo a un muchacho pero no logro ver bien su rostro.

"No me sigas!!"

"Por favor escúchame!! " –Gritaba Haruhi hasta que logro atrapar a aquel muchacho y lo beso, pero ese chico se separo-

"Soy tu juguete verdad?...solo para eso sirvo…"

"NO! Eres…eres mi amigo"

"Por eso me besaste?...DIME! " –El muchacho gritaba fuertemente-

"Lo siento…" –Haruhi dejo ir a aquel muchacho quien empezó a correr rápidamente, pero al cruzar la calle un camión que se había pasado la luz roja lo atropello. La muchacha dio un grito desgarrador y se acerco rápidamente al pobre chico que estaba tirado en la calle, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y con una profunda herida en la cabeza donde la sangre salía sin tener fin.

Me acerque rápidamente para ver al muchacho…su rostro…ojos azules y cabello rubio, me acerque mucho mas y pude verme a mi mismo…pude saber la razón por la que estoy en otro mundo….estoy asustado, no lo negare .Siento como estas imágenes se alejan lentamente de mi-

**Fin Flash Back**

NO!! –grite fuertemente cuando las imágenes que vinieron a mi mente terminaron, estaba asustado-

Que te pasa? …Tamaki! –Mire a Haruhi y comencé a entender todo los sentimientos por ella-

Nada...-Le acaricie la mejilla suavemente, estaba triste al saber que por Haruhi estoy en un mundo diferente al de ella y que pronto tendré que irme nuevamente, pero feliz por que por ella estoy aquí…por ella respiro de nuevo, aun que sea por corto tiempo. Acerque mi rostro lentamente hasta besarla, ella me correspondía lentamente…esa boca…la conozco perfectamente, Haruhi…te conozco.


End file.
